Olivia's Mom
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Based off the song Stacy's mom by Fountains of Wayne :D


**Olivia's Mom**

**Olivia Montez, Daughter to Gabriella Montez and her late husband Thomas Fredrickson who decided to walk out and marry an even younger girl, she took back her previous surname,, is a replica of her mother apart from her eye colour and hair, she was in complete love with Troy Bolton, this is an insight into what Troy thinks when he goes over to Olivia's House.**

**Based of the song Stacy's Mom by Fountains Of Wayne.  
**

**Livi's mom has got it goin' on  
Livi's mom has got it goin' on  
Livi's mom has got it goin' on  
Livi's mom has got it goin' on**

Livi, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)

"Livi, Babes, can I come over to yours after school?" Troy asked slipping his arm around her

"Sure, I mean we will have to do homework" Livi answered

"We can hand by the pool though right?" Troy asked

"Yeah" Livi answered honestly

"Is your mom back from her business trip?" Troy asked

"Uhmm... I'm not too sure" Livi answered unsurely

"Is she there, or is she tryna give me the slip?" Troy asked and Livi just hit him teasingly before walking to homeroom

**You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see**

**Livi's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Livi, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Livi's mom  
**

As Livi walked away Troy just thought how hot Gabriella looked, whenever he went over there weather she be wearing a dress, or sweats he adored her, even if she had no make-up on the he thought to himself, that Livi needs to see that she's not the girl for him, cause he's not the little boy that he used t be, he may be wrong but he is in love with Livi's Mom

**Livi's mom has got it goin' on  
Livi's mom has got it goin' on**

Livi, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)

They arrived to Livi's house after school and were sitting by the pool

"Livi, do you remember when I mowed your lawn?" Troy asked

"Haha Yes, I fell in the pool after you left" Livi said smiling

"I remember your mom came out with just a towel on" Troy said sweating not from the heat but from the image of Gabriella in a towel

"Oh yeah that was embarrassing" Livi said

"I could so tell she liked me..." Livi looked at him oddly

"I mean liked my job from the way she stared, oh and I missed a spot over there" Troy said pointing over to the far corner

"Oh yeah, and that's when she bent over to pick up a piece of paper and nearly let go of the towel" Livi said recalling back the memory

**And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me**

"Hey baby, do you think since your dad left I could move in with you and your mom?" Troy asked

"Uhmm..." Livi started

"Just since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me... around the house" Troy finished  
**  
Livi's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Livi, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Livi's mom**

Just then Livi's mom arrived home and Troy steadied himself against the side of the house to stop himself falling over, as he saw her dark hair fall over her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes glow as she hugged her daughter

"Livi can't you see your just not the girl for me, I know I might be wrong but I'm in love with Livi's mom" Troy whispered to himself

"Oh hello Troy, enjoying the nice weather?" Gabriella asked coming over enveloping him in a hug

"Ahh... yes" Troy replied licking his now dry lips

**Livi's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Livi can't you see your just not the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
(I know it might be wrong)  
I'm in love with (Livi's mom oh oh)  
(Livi's mom oh oh)  
I'm in love with Livi's mom**

Troy walked over to where Livi was and stood there before saying "Livi can't you see your just not the girl for me, I know I might be wrong but I'm in love with Livi's mom" Troy said looking directly into Gabriella's eyes as she just looked in deep love with Troy himself and hugged him tightly kissing him to the horror of her daughter who in her fight to get away fell in the pool.


End file.
